


Makin love tonite

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, The chronicles of empril, WAYV
Genre: F/F, You’ll only get it if you follow @donghyucks_favorite_left_sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 😉
Relationships: Carrot x Slut
Collections: Anonymous





	Makin love tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @donghyucks_favorite_left_sock and @staytinymoon on Instagram

Carrot and Slut fuqè while streaming NCT music 🥰✊🏽  
  


stan kpop

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @donghyucks_favorite_left_sock and @staytinymoon on Instagram


End file.
